Coffee and Pens
by Clatoforeverinmyheart
Summary: Clove moved out to New York when she was 19, when he parents died she needed to get away. She took her inheritance and started a company from the ground up. Her new bakery/coffee shop/book store is booming after a short 2 years. Cato was born in raised in Brooklyn, he went to school out in Colorado, majored in writing and once he graduated moved back out to New York. AU modern.
1. Coffee and Pens

**So I am taking a break from my Divergent story, and I have decided to start a new Clato one for the time being, I am done with my old Clato one, I looked back and saw how bad it was and I just wanted to end it. I'm sorry if you liked it. I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Summary: Clove moved out to New York when she was 19, when he parents died she needed to get away. She took her inheritance and started a company from the ground up. Her new bakery/coffee shop/book store is booming after a short 2 years. Cato was born in raised in Brooklyn, he went to school out in Colorado, majored in writing and once he graduated moved back out to New York to start writing this time in Manhattan. What happens when they meet?**

The shop is hectic today, like it is almost every morning. That's what I get for owning a popular business. I started Clove's Coffee and Books two years ago. Now that it's busy and popular, I have had no time to myself. I have to stay up late to bake the cupcakes, cookies, and muffins, so that they will still be fresh the next day. I am here all day, making sure everything runs smoothly, but today that's going to change. I am going to go to lunch with a friend from back at my hometown.

I take out my phone to check the time, and I realize I am suppose to meet her in 15 minutes. I pull my apron off, and wash my hands. I shrug on my gray jacket, and wrap my scarf around my neck and face, and start to head through the shop towards the door. Then I realize that I forgot my phone and purse back in the work are so I hurry back to grab it.

I snatch them both up, putting my phone into my purse. On my way out my good co worker and friend, hands me a coffee, she knows me way to well, "Thanks, Annie!" I give her a quick smile before going as fast as I can to the door.

As I am heading out, I'm not really paying attention to where I am going. I keep going looking down at the ground, when I run into something, spilling my coffee all over it. I look up and realize it was a really cute guy, "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I put my hand on my mouth and look to where my coffee spilled. On his shirt and a big stack of papers he's holding.

"It's alright." he gives me a small smile, and looks down at his now stained shirt.

"Hey, Peeta? Can you bring me a wash cloth?" I look over my shoulder and see him nod, "I'm sorry about your papers they are totally wrecked now. What were they?"

"Uh." he bites his lip, "A rough draft of my novel. I was bringing it to my editor actually."

I frown, "I feel horrible! I ruined your work! Now you'll probably get in trouble. I'm sorry."

He smiles again, "It's okay. And it'll be fine my editor, he's a really cool guy. He's a buddy of mine from back in school, so he'll cut me a break, so no big deal."

Peeta walks over to me and hands me a wash cloth, and I hand it to the guy. He's really cute, blonde hair, enchantingly beautiful blue eyes, and he's very tall, "Here, you can kind of clean your shirt with this, I guess." I blush, I'm being so stupid today, why give him a wash cloth, your so stupid! I think to myself.

He gives me heart warming smile, "Thank you, I'm Cato by the way."

I smile back at him this time, he has an interesting name, "I'm Clove."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I laugh a little, he's got to be kidding me, "So, if your name is Clove, you must own this place, right."

"Yes I do, and because I am such a clutz and spilled all over you, you can have whatever you want on the house." I smile at him, I haven't smiled in a long time it takes a lot to bring it out of me, I like this guy, he's really nice.

"Well in that case, I want a large caramel high rise, and a date with you." he smirks.

I look at him in shock, "With me? You want a date?" I ask amused.

"You said whatever I want." He laughs.

"That I did." I laugh, and turn back to the counter, "Hey, Ann! Get him a large caramel high rise, it's on the house!" she smiles and nods, I turn back to Cato, "Give me your phone and I'll put my number in."

he nods and hands over his phone, "When are you free?" he asks with an eyebrow raised in an arch.

"Really whenever, so call anytime soon." I smile at him, "But, I really have to go now, but it was nice meeting you! I wave and head out on the street.

I hail down a cab and tell him where to go and in about 5 minutes I am there. I pay and hop out of the back, "Thank you." I say to the driver and walk into the restaurant. I tell the hostess that I am meeting someone here and head off to look who I am looking for.

I head into the main dining area, and I hear, "Clove!" and am suddenly being wrapped into a hug and I immediately know that it is Katniss.

"Kat! I can't believe you are here!" I smile and we sit down. We order and chat about what's been going on lately, and she has nothing going in her love life that has to change! For gods sake we're 21! She's got to get a boyfriend, atleast I have something interesting right now, that Cato guy wants to go on a date so we'll see how that turns out.

"I have some big news." she says with a big old smile that I know all to well.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly.

"I'm moving to New York! But I'm going to need a job and all-"

I interrupt her, "Don't be silly, you'll work at my shop, and I have a spare room, you can stay there!" I smile widely.

**Wow. First chapter. Leave some reviews guys, they make me update, and inspire me, give me ideas and such, so leave them! I also want to know how you guys liked it! I am going to try and make this unlike any other Clato story, I haven't seen any like this yet, so I hope that you will like it, and if you don't leave a review and tell me. Lot's of love to Tributesouls24 my lovely twin sister. :* Love you all.**


	2. Everbody's Meeting Somebody

**I got some great responses guys! Thank you all so much! :) Here's a little shout out to my reviwers, thanks so much guys!**

**Cookiecutter97: Thanks! Means a lot!**

**Benji99: Haha I hope you enjoy the rest! And I hope I don't disappoint! Thanks for the follow!**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses: Thank you! :)**

**Dauntless Babe: Oh, Cuzzo, you made me smile! As always! Thank ya! Love ya!**

**On to chapter number 2! I hope you like it! Again, little shout out to my sister (who changed her name!) Isaac-Laheys-scarf! Love you!**

After meeting up with Katniss, I head back to the shop. Katniss is going to be here in like 30 minutes, she wants to get started working right away. I can't help train her today, so I'll get someone else to do it. I walk back behind the counter to see who's working here tonight. I spot Peeta and I know that he'll do it, he's an amazing guy and he's really good with people. Katniss is not that great with people, maybe Peeta can get her to be open, he can make anybody smile. Not to mention he's one of the best bakers who works here, he makes the best bread, but I make the cupcakes, cookies, and muffins. So it works out really nicely.

I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, "Hey, Peeta?" I ask him.

"Huh?" he turns around and smiles me, "Oh hey, Clove, what's up?"

"Well, I have a friend who just moved here, and I was wondering if you could show her how to work the machines today? She'll be in an half an hour, and you only have to work with her for an hour, and then you can have the rest of night off?" I offer with a hopeful smile.

"Sure! No problem! What's her name?" he asks.

"Oh, her name is Katniss. Just be watching for her, she has dark hair in a braid, she always does." I pat his back and then head back into the kitchen.

I start making some chocolate cupcakes, with cherry in the middle, and a dark chocolate frosting. I start to make the batter, mixing together flour, melted butter, sugar, coco powder, and eggs. I put them in red and white polka dot white papers. I pop them in the oven. I'm about to start the cherry frosting filling, when my phone starts to ring, it's a number that's not in my contacts so I decide to answer it to find out who it is.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Uh, hi, it's Cato. The guy you spilled on earlier." he chuckles.

"Oh, hey." I respond.

"So, I'm meeting my editor at your shop later, and I was wondering if you would want to take me up on that date after?"

I smile, although he can't see it, "Love to."

"Well, I'll be there at like 9, is that okay?"

"Yeah, but we close at 9, but I'll make an exception for you."

"And Finnick."

"Finnick?"

"My editor." he explains.

"Then for you and Finnick." I laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye, see you soon."

PAGE BREAK

After I made the cupcakes, I frosted them with chocolate frosting. I topped them with little gold flecks, and chocolate rocks. They look really good, if I may say so myself. I haven't made any new kinds of cupcakes in a long time. I must have gotten some inspiration some place, because, I want to make another new kind, I'll have to make it ater because it's nine already. I walk out and see Annie ushering out the last costumers and locking the door.

I look at her, "Did I mention that two people are coming here after 9?"

"No! Clove, I wanted to go home! Do I have to stay here?"

"Well fine! Once they get here you can leave." I frown.

"Why are you letting people come in after it closes anyway?" she snaps.

I shrug, "Well, he's really nice, and he wants to go on a date after..." I mumble.

"What?!" she smiles, "You have a date?! With who?"

"Um, his name is Cato. I spilled coffee all over him this morning."

"Oh! He was really cute," we hear a knock on the door, "but that guy, now that guy is sexy."

I walk over to the door before Annie can, I unlock the door and open it up slightly, "Are you Finnick?" I ask before opening the door fully.

"The one and only." he replies with a smirk.

"Come on in." I chuckle and let him in, and lock the door again, "I'm Clove by the way."

"Yeah, yeah." he says and motions his head towards Annie, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Annie." I smile.

Before I even know what's going on, he's walked all the way over to her, and is flirting with her, oh my god. What is going on. I hear a tap on the door and look and see Cato, holding flowers, I smile and let him in.

"For you." he smiles and hands me the flowers.

I blush and laugh a little, "Thanks so much. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. You kept this place open for Finnick and I. I had to repay you some how."

"I think you being here is enough." I blush, embarrassing myself by gushing like that to him. I barely even know him.

He smiles, grabs my hand and pulls me over to where Annie and Finnick are currently chatting.

After, what felt like 5 minutes, which actually turned out to be 45 minutes, oh talking, and drinking coffee, which Annie so nicely made for all of us. Finnick and Cato actually decided to get to work. So Annie and I hung out in the back room, singing to the radio and talking. After about 30 minutes, Finnick came in and whisked Annie away. They were going out for drinks at a local Irish pub. He told me that Cato went to the bathroom and be back soon. I started some coffee cupcakes, using a caramel high rise instead of water and milk.

One of my favorite songs comes on the radio and I started to obnoxiously sing along. I'm halfway through Safe and Sound by the Capital Cities when my favorite part comes on, I hop around and sing loudly, "I can show you love, in a tidal wave of mystery you'll still be standing next to me." I hear laughing behind me and I turn around quickly.

"That was quite the sight!" exclaims a laughing Cato.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you saw that..." I blush a deep red.

He smiled, "It was completely adorable."

"Was not!" I laugh, and turn off the mixer that is mixing my batter.

"It was, don't try to deny it." he chuckles, and looks at the mixer, "What are you making?"

"Coffee flavored cupcakes." I explain.

""Yummy. Can I help you make them?" he asks, looking very excited, hoping to help.

I laugh, "Why not?" I pull out a pan, and fill it with brown cupcake liners, and pull the bowl off of the mixer, "Fill these up with a scoop in each." I hand over the scooper.

"Okay!" I watch as he eagerly fills up each of them.

After that, he puts them in the oven, helps me make ganache filling, and a caramel frosting. When the cupcakes came out, we cored them, filled them, then iced them. We decided the best decoration, would be chocolate drizzle, and a coffee bean on top. After and hour and a half, we have finally finished all of them and can finally we could dig in.

I looked at him and smiled, "This is the best date I've ever had." I say before biting into the delicious cupcake.

He takes a bite and grins, "Me too, and this is the best cupcake, I've ever had. What gave you the idea to make it?"

"The way we met, how I spilled caramel high rise all over you." I chuckle, and before I know what's happening his lips were on mine.

**Yay! Chapter complete! I liked this one actually...which is very surprising! So, guys, any ideas? I want to hear them, you'll get a shout out and a dedication if I decide to use your idea! Please, review too! It makes me smile! Love you guys!**


	3. Pumpkin Spice Lattes

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait :/ I have been shopping, cleaning, and most importantly I was with my best friend in the whole entire world, I love her so much, best friends for 8 years. So that was important for me, I might update this weekend, it's one of my favorite weekends of summer, it's my town festival. I have lots of tradtions this weekend, but I will be home, (But with my friends) so maybe (If you're lucky) I'll update for you guys. I have another announcement, school starts in 19 days, so updates may be slow for a while, until MEA (Minnesota thing.) which I will try to update then, but other than that, it will be Friday's or Saturdays strictly, if I update other than that, you guys yell at me! I need to focus on school. 8th grade, guys, shit just got real.**

**I made a long A/N so only a few shout out today.**

**Cookiecutter97: Thank you :) It means a lot, I'm glad you like it.**

**Dauntless Babe: You know I love you! :)**

**Odair Bear: Thank you for the reviews :) I just want to say because I love your work, please update your stories! I love 'em all!**

**One guest who said my story is a bit rushed, you know who you are: I know it may seem a bit rushed, but it's really my fantasy of hoe I'll meet a guy (No parents dead though!) So it's just my imagination running wild, it's how I want to find love. **

**That's it folks on to the story!**

Last night was utter perfection, I mean Cato is a good guy. I am so clumsy, it's a good thing though, other wise I would have never met him. It may have only been one date, but I was really into him. I want to go on a second date with him. I hope that he feels the same way, I mean, I think he does, he is the one kissed me. I usually don't kiss people on the first date, but I did last night which is great.

I start walking down the street towards the shop. It's chilly this morning, well it is fall, Thanksgiving is in a month, Halloween is next week. The only perk of fall is the menu at the store changes. I get to do that today, actually. Pumpkin spice lattes, pumpkin muffins, hot apple cider, and strudel muffins. Fall was always a joy back home, we always had the most pumpkins in the neighbor hood, one year we had over 30, me and my dad carved all of them. It was really a great time.

I advance up to the store and pull out my key to unlock the door, I know that Peeta's already here, he likes to bake in the morning, and I at night, so it works out well, space wise. I burst through the door, and smell caramel sticky buns being made.

"Peeta, that smells divine!" I smile and relock the door.

"Thanks, Clove! It's the fall season, the baked goods are about to get better."

I smile and head back to where he is, "I know, I was think this year we could do apple donuts, the one coated with cinnamon and sugar?" I offer.

"Yeah, I think I can make that happen, I'll call my mom later and see if she has a recipe for that."

"Thanks, Peet, and I think the final touch for those sticky buns would be some pecans."

He nods, "I'll text Katniss and ask her to pick some up before she comes in."

"What? You have her number?" I say completely awe struck, Katniss barely ever gives her number to people she just met, we're kind of reserved people, I guess.

"Yeah. We hit it off yesterday, I think we'll be good friends." he smiles.

"Oh, friends Peeta? Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, friends." he blushes, and I hear Annie come into the shop.

"Hey guys!" she hollers.

"Hey!" I walked out and left Peeta to his baking, and went out to talk to Annie.

"How did your cakes turn out Clove?"

"Oh, they turned out good! I am testing them out today, I think I'll call them, the writer. What do you think?"

"I think that that sounds perfect." a smile spreads across her whole face.

"So how was drinks with Finnick last night?"

She blushed a little, "Good, he's really funny, and I can be my silly self around him." she giggled.

I smile, "That's good, it sounds like someone's got a crush."

She blushes, "So! You do too! How was Cato?"

"Oh, he was perfect, we had a lot of fun. I finally found a guy that will cook with me, and he's super nice, not to mention he's a fantastic kisser."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..." I blush.

Annie and I talked, and we got ready to open, we put all the baked goods on display, and it was about 5 minutes until we opened, and Katniss came in and went back to help Peeta. I went up on a latter to the chalk board, I erased the summer drinks and started to put in the fall ones, I get really caught up in it. The shop opened and I was still working. I was drawing pictures in all different. I was startled when I felt someone put there hands onmy waist. I turn around and see him.

"Cato..." I smile.

"Hey. Annie let me back here." he chuckles.

"Well it's okay, feel free to come back here anytime you want." Cato and I sat and had a coffee and some of Peeta's sticky buns, it was really good. We had apple cider, I love fall.

**So, kind of a slow chapter, but I have a lot of things that I can do with fall and winter (My favorite seasons!) I have a lot planned coming up. Isaac-Laheys-scarf, yes I did get ideas from our family, because I love our family!**


	4. Just Like Home

**Hey! Sorry for the long absence! I want to say sorry about that, I have really bad head ache, have for two weeks so I don't know how long this going to be because of it, I get dizzy and feel sick to my stomach, so this may be short and I apologize.**

**Smileyduck: Thank you so much, I love your new fanfic, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Dauntless Babe: Thank you :) Love yah too!**

**OdairBear: Thank you so much!**

**Athena's Gray Owel: Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**On to the story!**

A few weeks went by, and the leaves began to change. Making New York even more beautiful. Well, that's what Cato and I thought. I had begun to grow very close to him. He's a great guy, which you don't find very often in this bustling city. It was mainly full of inconsiderate jerks. I was about to take a shower when I got a text.

Cato: Hey, I have a surprise for you today. :)

Clove: What is it?

Cato: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?

Clove: No, it wouldn't. :(

Cato: I'll be at your apartment in an hour.

Clove: Alright, see you soon

I took a shower, and blow dried my hair, put it into a pony, and went to get dressed. I went into my dresser and pulled on a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and I put on a navy blue sweater with red knit sweater over it. I went and brushed my teeth and put on a minimal amount of make up. I got myself a glass of orange juice.

I was sitting in the kitchen when he knocked on the door, "Come in!" I yelled, knowing who it was.

He came in, and gave me a quick hug and kiss, "Hey, Clove." he grinned.

"Hi." I smiled, "Can you tell me where we are going now?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I can not, but you will find out soon enough." he pecks the top of my head.

"Did I dress okay?" I question looking at what he's wearing, blue jeans, a pair tennis shoes, and sweat shirt from a place in Colorado, Estes Park or something. (AKA the prettiest place in the USA)

"You dressed perfectly." he chuckled, "You're going to like what where we are going, I guarantee it."

"Oh really?" I smile, "And what if I don't?" I stand up and put my hands on my hips.

"Then...Uh.." he thought about it, "I'll go to that new chick flick with you." he says referring to the new Nicholas Sparks based movie that I have been dying to go see.

"Okay!" I giggle, and wrap my arms around his torso, and he rests his chin on the top of my head.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Of course I am." I walk over to my coat closet and pull out a light, but cute jacket, and a pair of gray booties. I slip them both on, "Well, now I am ready." I giggle.

He shakes his head and opens the door open for me, "You are so silly." he grins.

"I know." I reply, and look at him, I take his hand and start walking. We get into his car and we start singing along to the radio, and talking, it's always a great time with him, even if we are doing nothing.

After a hour and a half we finally arrive where he wanted to take me, I break out into a wide smile, "Cato!" I hit his arm, he brought me to an apple orchard that has a corn maze, and pumpkin picking, the whole works, and at night they even have a haunted hay ride. (All these things are really popular in Mineesota, I think they might have them in upstate New York, where the big cities aren't.)

"What?" he laughs, and smiles, and I swear to god he has a sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"This is awesome! It's just like home during the fall." (Yeah, I'm making her from Minnesota, sue me, I love Minnesota can't help it.)

"That's what I hoped you'd think. It's why I picked this place."

I gave him a big fat kiss on the lips, "Thank you, it means a lot. Nobody has done something this nice for me in a long time."

**Cut short! I will update soon, I promise! My head hurts a lot, and I feel like crap, so I have to quit here. Thanks for understanding, guys. Please, please, please, PLEASE, review! It will make me update quicker and gives me inspiration to write, so please do it! Follow and Favorite too! Love you guys.**


End file.
